1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heatsink that cools a heating element by use of a fluid for cooling purpose as well as to a semiconductor device having a heatsink for which a heating element is a semiconductor element.
2. Related Art
A radiator and a heatsink have hitherto been used for cooling a heating element, such as a semiconductor element. In particular, since calorific power of a power semiconductor is large, a configuration for circulating a fluid for cooling purpose within a heat sink has been put forward (see, for instance, JP-A-2006-19676).
JP-A-2006-19676 describes a unit module light source in which a heatsink provided with a light emitting diode serving as a heating element is fastened to a fixing jig by screws. There is also a description about use of, between the heatsink and the fixing jig, a resin or metal member for coupling a supply port for introducing a fluid for cooling purpose into a heatsink and a discharge port for discharging the fluid from the heatsink to a supply port and a discharge port of the fixing jig without involvement of water leaks.
Further, in order to arrange a plurality of unit module light sources, JP-A-2006-19676 describes use of a member for coupling the supply ports and the discharge ports of the unit module light sources together without involvement of water leaks. In short, watertight coupling of the fixing jigs is described.
The technique described in JP-A-2006-19676 states use of the resin or metal member at the time of coupling of the heatsink to the fixing jig as one-on-one relationship. In such a structure, it is possible to integrate plural heatsinks by coupling plural fixing jigs. However, there has been a problem that possibility of occurrence of leakage of water becomes relatively high because plural locations have to be coupled in a watertight manner. Further, a specific structure to prevent occurrence of leakage of water from the supply ports or the discharge ports is not described, and prevention of leakage of water is considered to be attained by sandwiching the resin or metal member between planes.